Zalphic Coalition
The Zalphic Coalition is an alliance of worlds from the Attican Traverse that have no affilations to The Citedal and formed an independant organization. Only a handful of races have joined this Coalition have control of a large portion of the galaxy without the need of Mass Relays or eezo like the rest of the space faring civilzations in the Milky Way. Unlike the Citadel Council, the Coalition races have equal rights when offered membership and a voice for their civilization and government to estalblish strong relations and trust with eachother to create a brighter future. History Pe-Coalition Era The Gaijen were the first race in their native region to discover spaceflight and began exploring the stars near their own, like many in the galaxy they discovered the Mass Relay outside their home system but have recently developed their own faster than light drive technology. Discovered to have some potential in distant travels but have been cautious as they found other ancient relics of another civilzation long died out. The Gaijen decided to reverse engineer the relay technology with their own and study what they can learn from this unknown species. In the next several years after colonizing their system and sought to expand further, establishing military outposts should they ever encounter hostile threats to their poeple. The Gaijen made an oath to avoid first contact with any space-faring civilzations and allow them to develop on their own until developed FTL or if need to save them from extinction. The Zalphic Coaliton had continued to grow steadily in their expansion over the centuries, knowing one day they would encounter other races who are either hostile or more advance then the Zalphic races. Learning more of the dormant Mass Relays, they started studying more of the ancient relics and disturbing truths about the what happened in the past. An ancient war that brought a mighty civilzation known as the Protheans brought an entire galaxy under their rule to extinction, what's more that the Relays are much older then any first speculated and possibly some other species before them long ago. The council sought to find more information about this enemy or anything relating to them should they share a similar fate. Sending probes throughout the known galaxy to know more what lies beyond known territories. Establishing new laws of restricting the use of mass relays but only for dismantle for research and military purposes. Hostile Encounter In the yar 2098 CE, a colony world of Tri'gahn Sal picked up an energy spyke in the Saling system which was discovered to be a dormant relay. A joint Thizalek and Senterran military who were in charge of the system's colonization went into action and prepared for a first contact situation, the fleet emerged and immediately attacked with extreme hostilities. The fleet took positon and raised their shields when met with weapons barely scratched the surface of their shields. The unknown ships that were not attacking them slip by to descend upon the planet but the military outpost saw this and intercepted them, alterting the colony to protect the inhabitants and attack with extreme prejudice. Commander Su'Thra of the Thizalek forces ordered to capture prisoners for interrugation of who they are and what their intentions are for the system or if possibly for possible invasions of the Zalphic Coalitions. With their technology obviously more advance then they easily swatted many ships and disabled many of their thrusters for capture. Driving them away and leaving the rest on the planet to fend for themselves. They discovered that these invaders were nothing more then raiders and attemped to take captured many of the colonists like animals. The prisoners they captured were revealed to be a species called Batarians and attempted to raid the planet for slaves. The Commander and many others saw this as an act of war and send a message to the Coalition of a new enemy for they have an extreme dislike of slavery upon another sentient being. The council had alerted all of the Coalition of a war against the Batarians and their intentions are for them, immediately they. Zalphic-Batarian War Jau Senterrans have learnt much from the Batarian prisoners by extracting their memories and leaving many in agony, in pain and even brain dead for their actions, the Coalition now know more about them, military outposts, systems, their home planet and this Citedal Council. Given them clearance to use the Relay the Batarians came through and launch a surprise attack, under the belief that the Relays and Zero Element being the only source of interstellar travel would give them a military advantage in the war but only when to they have the entire Hegemony unprotected. Both the Thizalek and Senterran forces being the strongest in the military were the first to attack the pirate fleet before they could launch a second wave. The Draconans were keen for battle and saw this as a new age for the Draconan war clans to avenge their fallen comrades in battle. Not giving their foes time to react when many of their ships have been slaughtered with no mercy by the Coalition but sparing and liberating former slaves from ships they boarded and grown to despise the slavers more. Within days, news of their actions had spread throughout the Citadel of the attack by the Batarian Hegemony who have requested the council to go an all out war against the hostile forces, however the Council saw some evidence of pirates under their control and voted to sent diplomats. However, the Zalphic Coalition has sent fleets surrounding the Citadel as they already knew of the location from their previous P.O.W.s during interrogations. Sending representatives of each species of the ZC much to their surprise of another group of aliens in a community. The Coalition demanded the Hegemony's immediate surrender for war crimes and invading their territory, to make certain hey were not to be underestimated, the Coalition told them they know the locations of their capital and would threaten to level their cities and military outposts for their heiness crimes, but in truth they would not go so low as their enemies to slaughter civilians, or even commit genocide. Revealing their secrets of alternate use of intersteller travels and advance weaponry used in the campaigns against the Batarians. The Council reluctantly accepted and much to the Batarian Council member's disdain, agreed and signed the treaty by handing over a system to them for their crimes and immediate execution of the survivors responsible for the war. As the Zalphic Coalition prepared to leave Citadel space, they were immediately offered membership of the council but the ZC council members researched their laws and found this not only an insult to the Zalphic Coalition to dismantle most of their main fleets, but an attempt to politically control their rights as a sovereign nation. They flatly declined and directly blamed the council for overseeing the actions of members under their community, allowing Batarians the right to enslave other sentients and done nothing to abolish slavery. Even saw how they treat other member species who have no seat in the council and allow Asari, Salarian and Turian governments to reign. Both the Coalition and the Council agreed to terms after long talks of allowing trade relations to limited technology and resources, diplomats are welcome for business between two factions, allowing the Coalition to remain a sovereign entity, finally any slaver ship or pirates enter their territories will be fired upon if they refuse to leave. The terms were signed and brought the end of the conflict Horrific Discoveries In the year 2179. A Thizalek scientist who was on the frozen world Jo Relaina discovered hidden relics, presumed to be Prothean origin but the technology was greatly different then the ones normally found throughout the galaxy. Possibly from an alien race around the time of the Protheans but found something that disturbed him and later to the core of the Council by what the expedition have found; the Protheans, Zha'til, and the Oravores in their time were wiped out by a foe unlike anything they ever imagined, wiping out entire civilizations and used the Relays to lure unsuspecting organic organisms to built technology from them. Then at one time, they be harvested by these machine monstrosities called "Reapers". This new discovery horrified them to what they have found, to prevent what may become their fate, the Zalphic Coalition now dedicated themselves to find out more about these Reapers and to stop them from invading the galaxy. At first they tried to reason with the Citedal of the horrific discovery they have found out, reasoning with them that they should unite for the coming invasion. But to their dismay, the council dismiss this as a myth as the Collectors and refuse to destroy the so-called "Prothean legeacy" that the relays provided for the only means of interstellar travel for the council races. The Coalition had no choice but to do so alone, cutting off from the rest of the galaxy until their time was needed and focus on the preparations for the coming invasion. Reaper War Member races *Galjen *Draconan *Thizalek *Senterran Technology Unlike the majority of the galaxy, the Zalphic Coalition posses a diverse range of technology from several races that have formed the Coalition without the dependency of Mass Relays or Eezo, believing in more alternative paths of technological progress. FTL-Drive Relations Citedal Council Relations between the Zalphic Coalition and the Citedal are somewhat delicate at times over the centuries and have personal beliefs that are one sided; where as the Zalphic Coalition denied the request of membership of the Council and to obey their laws by limiting their fleets after the Batarian War. Believing these 'requests' would weaken their defences and independance of using alternate technology, the Coalition withdrew and chose to be isolated from the rest of Council space. Knowing that they will be alone, they have existed for centuries without the Citedal's interference and accepted it. Although they have allowed cultural relations and not above offering humanitarian needs for those needing help. Among their first encounter with them, they were not happy how the Council run things and allowed rogues and illegal activities occur in the Terminus Systems and the Batarians enslaving individuals by taking excuses of their so-called culture and uplifting pre-intersteller races. The Coalition has accepted the terms of offering them mass effect technologies that are not needed by them and offered them to take part in archeological missions to understand more of the ancient cultures such as the Protheans. Krogans Some member races show respect to the Krogans mainly the Draconans and Senterrans for their warrior ways and their role in the Rachni Wars, but showed sympathy to them when infected by the Genophage that threatens their species. The Galjen have been looking for ways to cure the Genophage to help them after several Krogans offered assistance against raiders, but only if they united under one banner and not start another rebellion. Quarians Batarians There have been many conflicts against the Batarians mainly upon their slavery beliefs and attempted to enslave the outerworlds. The Zalphic Coalition saw them as a threat and have great issues towards enslaving another sentient, Viewing them as a race without pity or mercy. They even wondered why the CItedal had not done anything to stop their ways. If Batarians would raid any of their worlds they would retaliate and attack them, rescueing slaves from their custody, the Coalition council members strongly believe that in the near future the Batarians will eventually fall unless they change their ways. Category:Organizations Category:Articles by Soulslayer317 Category:Article stubs